The Tale of Two Amie's
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy is tired of Amie tending to her sick mom all of the time. So, he wishes that Ranee was never sick in the first place. Timmy's heart might be in the right place but as we all know from experience, his wishes usually NEVER turn out that good... Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of the Two Amie's**

_Summary: Timmy is tired of Amie always helping her ailing mother and not having enough time to spend with him, Phineas, their friends, and Lawton. So, he wishes that Amie's mother was never sick in the first place. Will this be the perfect wish? Or will it backfire on Timmy like it usually does? An AU story involving Amie and Lawton._

* * *

><p>It was a chilly November day in Buffalo, NY. And Amie June Kuhn was inside on this day and helping her ailing mother, Ranee Kuhn. She wiped her forehead after getting her mom safe and sound back in her chair.<p>

With a _'poof'_, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner and his fairy family; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, appeared. "Timmy," Amie gasped, "You're early." "Yeah," Timmy said, "Francis was giving me a wedgie so I thought I wish myself out of there before it got worse..."

Amie laughed at that as she greeted the fairies. "Hey, guys," Amie greeted. "Hi, Amie," said Cosmo and Wanda, in unison. "Poof, poof," added Poof which got a giggle out of Amie. As Amie went into the kitchen; Timmy asked, "So are you and Lawton going out later?"

"Can't," Amie reported, sadly, "Dad is going to be late so I've got to watch mom." "That stinks and it isn't fair to Lawton," Timmy protested. "Timmy, you've got to understand that I am the only one that can watch mom in our entire family," Amie responded, rolling her eyes a bit.

She paused and added, sadly, "And besides, life isn't fair." Timmy hated seeing his best friend like this but he knew that she was right. So; he offered, "Can I help?" "I rather you not, sport," Amie responded, "You're so little and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You get hurt all the time," Timmy defended. "I'm not the important one anymore, Timmy," Amie told him, going back into the living room, "Haven't been since freshman year of high school." Timmy sighed, hating seeing that Amie was so unhappy. And he was pretty sure Lawton, Phineas, and the others were too...

* * *

><p>Later that day, Timmy was home again and he was pondering Amie's words not to mention her unhappiness. He hated it. He just didn't think it was fair. "This stinks," Timmy groaned, "Amie can't have any fun with us with her mom sick!"<p>

"But, Timmy," Wanda pointed out, "Amie is used to that kind of stuff and besides that, she seems happy with that life." "That's just it! _'Seems'_! Wanda, I saw her eyes today and I saw that most of the happiness in her eyes was replaced with being tired," Timmy defended.

"Yeah, she looked like Wanda when she doesn't get enough sleep or enough make-up," Cosmo added, which earned him a glare from Wanda. He asked, confused, "What?" "That's it," Timmy shouted, "I wish Amie's mom was never sick in the first place!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as Poof rattled his rattle and with a _'poof'_, Timmy's wish was granted. But nothing changed. Everything in his room and downstairs with his parents were the same. "Hey, what gives," Timmy asked, "What went wrong? Did the wish go through?"

"According to our wands, it did," Wanda answered. Timmy yawned and commented, "Well, I can't wait all night for the wish to go through. So, I'll go visit Amie first thing in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, sport," Wanda responded as she _'poofed'_ Timmy into his pajamas. Timmy hugged his godfamily and said, yawning, "Good night guys and I love you." "We love you too, Timmy," Wanda said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"See you in the morning, Timmy," Cosmo said as he messed up Timmy's hair. "Poof, poof," little Poof added. With a _'poof'_; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof returned to their fishbowl and Timmy went to sleep.

He couldn't wait to see how much better Amie's life would be tomorrow that he could hardly fall asleep but the Sandman eventually got him. Little did he know, his wish was going to cause trouble...as usual.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: And that's the start of this story!<em>

_Amie: How will my life change?_

_Phineas: You'll have to wait and see._

_Lawton: Darn it!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day..._

Timmy woke up to go to school [as usual], got failed by Crocker [as usual], chased by Tootie [as usual], and got home just in time to here that his parents were going somewhere stupid and leaving him with Vicky [as usual].

After Vicky was done torturing him, he was finally free to go to Buffalo. Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda _'poofed'_ out. "Finally," said Timmy, "Now I can wish myself to Amie's place and see how her life is not being tied down with helping her mom!"

He paused and wished, excited, "I wish we were in Buffalo, NY!" With a wave of their wands (and Poof's rattle), Timmy and his fairies were _'poofed'_ to Amie's hometown.

* * *

><p><em>Buffalo, NY...<em>

Timmy and his fairies _'poofed'_ into the real world, all wearing heavy jackets. Timmy huddled his fairies close mainly because they were his coat and he was cold. Timmy whispered to his fairies, "So, what do you think Amie is doing right now?"

The fairies were about to answer when Timmy collided with something...more like a someone. Timmy looked up and saw a man standing there. He was about Amie's age, 5'7", 175 pounds, short brown hair, and he had green eyes hidden behind glasses.

He was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans, white running shoes, and a green winter jacket. The instant he saw Timmy, he smiled. "Timmy," he gushed, "you made it!" "Made it," Timmy repeated, on the confused side.

He then asked, "Made it for what and who are you and how do you know me?" The man laughed at this and said, "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. You have a great sense of humor! Yup, yup, you sure do!"

Timmy still looked confused as Samantha Kinston came over holding hands with...Daniel Ramirez? "Hey, the shrimp made it," Daniel joked. That earned him a glare from Samantha.

"Hey, guys," Timmy gushed, "Boy, am I glad to see you! You can protect me from this weird-o." To this, Sam and Daniel started to laugh, which got Timmy even more confused.

After she stopped laughing; Sam pointed out, "Timmy, why are you acting this way?" "Yeah," Daniel added, "You're acting like you never saw Amie's older twin brother before!"

"Older twin brother," Timmy blurted out, even more surprised. Sam giggled at this and responded, "Yes, Timmy. Older twin brother. That's Matthew Jacob Kuhn. But, we all call him Matt."

"And on occassion, I call him _'Mr. Annoying'_," Daniel added, getting in Matt's face. "Hey, I'm not the annoying one," Matt defended, "YOU are." Daniel snarled at this while Matt just smiled at him being mad.

Cosmo said, "I'm guessing that they don't like each other." "What was your first clue," Wanda asked, "Or did Sherlock Homes have to help you?" Timmy didn't bother to brake up his fairies or Daniel and Matt.

He was just surprised and thrilled that Amie now had an older twin brother! And from the look of things, Matt was pretty tight with him and Sam. As for Daniel, it looked like Matt had the same relationship only Amie did back in the other timeline.

Sam got between them and said, "Alright you two, break it up. We don't want to do this tomorrow, do we?" "No," Matt and Daniel both said, in unison. Sam smiled and responded, "Good because we don't need that on a sad occassion."

Timmy perked up at this real quick. Did something happen that shouldn't have? Timmy asked, "What sad occasion is that, Sam?" "Have you went time traveling with Doc again," Daniel asked, just being annoying.

Timmy's eyes glistened when he heard Doc's name. He just had a brainstorm to get through this alternate timeline without trouble!_ 'Of course,'_ Timmy thought, _'Why didn't I think of it before?'_

"Uh, yeah," Timmy lied, "And my memories are a little fuzzy right now." "Well," Sam responded, "tomorrow is our farewell party for Amie." _'For Amie,'_ Timmy thought, surprised.

"Yeah, she's going back to her unit tomorrow and we're planning a farewell party," Matt added, sadly. "Unit," Timmy repeated. "Yeah," Daniel responded, "Amie's a solider in the US Army. She's a captian."

"And what about Lawton," Timmy asked. That's when Matt, Sam, and Daniel exchanged confused looks. Timmy saw this and gulped. Timmy thought, _'Did my wish erase him from existence?'_

Timmy tried, "Lawton Blake: Phineas and Ferb's friend?" "Ooh," said the three of them, in unison. "What about him," Sam asked. "Well, isn't he against this since they are going together," Timmy asked.

That's when Matt, Sam, and Daniel started to laugh. Timmy was even more confused now more than ever. Daniel answered, with a question of his own, "Timmy, how can Lawton and Amie be going together if they never met?"

Timmy's jaw dropped as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped at this. Matt perked up on this and asked, "Timmy, what's wrong?" "I, uh," Timmy stammered as he saw a house near by that was up for rent.

"I'll be right back," Timmy told them as he dashed for the house. Sam shrugged and told the two boys, "Some boys just can't hold their punch." "Did you get that from Cindy Vortex in _'The Tomorrow Boys'_," Daniel asked.

"Maybe," she answered. Matt wasn't paying attention to Daniel and Sam's coverstation but mainly on the house that Timmy dashed to in such a hurry. What was going on with him?

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Wait a minute. You put me having an older twin brother in this universe?<em>

_Timmy: I thought it would be interesting._

_Phineas: Now I'm hooked!_

_Lawton: Were you supposed to be a twin? *Amie nods* Whoa..._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

The minute Timmy was alone in the house; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to him. "Two Amie's," Cosmo moaned, freaked, "Our worst fears have been realized." "Cosmo, you idiot," Wanda nagged, "They aren't even alike!"

"What's your point," Cosmo asked, confused. Timmy broke up this fight by speaking up. "Guys, I didn't want this to happen," Timmy told his godfamily. "The older twin brother, Amie being a captian in the army, or her not knowing Lawton," Cosmo asked, a little more than confused.

"Her being a captain and not knowing Lawton," Timmy answered, rolling his eyes at his fairy godfather and his clueless. "This is what I was trying to tell you, Timmy," Wanda responded, "I figured that Amie's misery would go to someone and it went to Lawton."

"Man," Timmy groaned, rubbing his eyes, "And I'm supposed to be the one with the fourth dimensional sense." "So, I will now perform the _'in your face'_ dance as you unwish this wish," Wanda added. She cleared her throat as she started dancing and singing, "In your face! In your face!"

But; Timmy said, in a firm voice, "No." Wanda stopped dancing as she and Cosmo blurted out, in unison, "WHAT?" "Timmy," Cosmo asked, "Have you lost your thing that you have and I don't?"

"Sport, you need to unwish this so things can go back to normal," Wanda added. Timmy stammered, "I-I can't do it." Cosmo and Wanda were puzzled by this. Poof floated down to his godbrother, who was now looking at his shoes.

That's when Poof saw two drops of water right below where his eyes were looking. "Timmy okay," asked the fairy baby. Timmy sniffled. "Guys," Timmy said, "Amie's my best friend and if she's happy in this universe, then who am I to take it away from her?"

"Even if it means her not knowing Lawton," Wanda asked, a bit surprised. "Even if it means that, Wanda," Timmy answered, "I can't betray her the way Daniel did. I-I'm NOT that kind of a person."

"If that's what you want, Timmy," Wanda responded, "we won't stop you." "Thanks," Timmy responded. With that, Timmy headed out and his fairies returned as his winter jacket.

Timmy walked over to Sam, Daniel, and Matt and told them, lying, "My memories came back. I remember everything now." "Do you want to be alone, buddy," Matt asked, crouching down to Timmy's eye level.

Timmy shook his head and answered, "No. I rather be with you guys." "In that case, let's head over to Harry's house and see if he is ready with the party favors," said Sam. "Right cause the party is tomorrow after all," Daniel added and with that, they headed for Harry's house.

Matt turned to Timmy and saw that the pink hated boy was in a world of his own... While at Harry's place, Timmy ran off. Matt saw this and decided to follow him. Timmy ran towards Danville and unknown to him, Matt was right behind...

* * *

><p><em>Lawton: Looks like Matt's getting suscipious.<em>

_Amie: Looks like it..._

_Timmy: Things are going to be interesting..._

_Phineas: Indeed._

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy had finally got to Danville. Matt was watching him from afar as he approached Phineas. "Oh, hey, Timmy," Phineas gushed, "You're just in time for our newest invention." "Now's not the time for this," Timmy told the triangle headed boy.

He paused to sigh. He added, "XL1129." Phineas perked up on this as did Matt. Phineas asked, "You're a Timmy from an alternate universe and you don't want things to go back to normal?" "That's the story in the short version thus far, yes," Timmy answered, nodding.

Phineas came over to Timmy and asked, "But why not?" "I can't hurt Amie and she has this awesome older twin brother that I don't want unwished out of existence," Timmy explained. Matt silently gasped at this. He wasn't supposed to exist...? But, that didn't make sense!

I mean; he was existing right here and now. So, why was Timmy saying these things? Then again, this was Timmy that he was talking about. After all, he was related to Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown, the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean. Maybe, just maybe, Timmy was telling the truth.

Matt was about to go over but that's when Lawton Blake came over. "Hey, Phineas," Lawton gushed. That's when Timmy laid his eyes upon this Lawton. Lawton hadn't change much but he was well built now. "Lawton," Timmy said.

Lawton perked up and saw Timmy standing there. "Oh, hey, Timmy," Lawton gushed, "Been a while." "Yeah," Timmy responded. He paused and asked, "Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Lawton started to answer, "Well..." Timmy interrupted, "Great, we'll see you tomorrow."

Timmy went off without seeing Matt there and he made his presence known to Lawton and Phineas. "How much of that did you hear, Matt," Phineas asked. "All of it," Matt answered, sadly. "I heard it too," Lawton admitted. He paused and asked, "But why is Timmy trying to get me around Amie?" "Good question," Phineas responded.

* * *

><p>Back with Timmy, his heart was pounding. He knew that getting Lawton and Amie together now might not be the best idea but he knew that he had to try. "Timmy, are you okay," Wanda asked, concerned. "I'm just trying to get some of the things I know into this timeline," Timmy answered, "That way things will be perfect!"<p>

"But, Timmy," Cosmo protested, "You'll live forever in this timeline knowing that this isn't where you belong!" "I rather have that then the magic of guilt on me," Timmy responded, "Amie deserves happiness and this is a great secret wish!"

"Secret wish," Cosmo and Wanda said, in a surprised unison. "Yup," Timmy said, "The day after tomorrow, I'm going to wish that we forgot everything and this will be the true timeline!" "Poof, poof," said Poof, panicked. NONE of the fairies liked where THIS was going...

* * *

><p>Timmy returned to Matt's place and Matt was already there, waiting for him. Phineas had zapped him home. "Hey, Matt," Timmy said, as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof returned to their normal selves. Matt was about say something but a woman entered.<p>

She had short brown hair, green eyes, 5'7", 150 pounds, wearing a pink sweater, red pants, and white shoes. Time around Timmy stopped. He knew who this woman was, no question about it. This woman was Amie June Kuhn, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner's best friend.

Amie started to say to Matt, not seeing Timmy, "And don't forget, I get shipped out..." That's when she saw her best friend and his fairies. Timmy smiled at her and Amie's eyes shined. "Timmy," she gushed. She ran over to him and embraced him.

And this embrace was something that Timmy happily returned. "Oh, what are you doing here," Amie asked the minute she let go of the small pink hated boy. "I thought I spend some time with you before you get shipped out tomorrow," Timmy answered, smiling.

Amie smiled and responded, "That would be great, sport!" Timmy smiled at this and he turned to his fairies. "Guys," Timmy asked, "Could you leave us alone?" Wanda started to protest, "But, Timmy..." "Thanks," Timmy interrupted as he practically dragged Amie out of the door.

* * *

><p>Timmy dragged Amie to the places they went together when they first met: the canal side of Buffalo, the lake, the light house, General Mills, First Niagara Center, and some of downtown. Amie giggled at this. "Going down memory lane, Turner," Amie asked, with a slight giggle.<p>

"Yeah," Timmy answered, "I'm really going to miss you, Captain Kuhn." "Timmy," Amie responded, "I'm in civilian clothes. You can still call me Amie." "Until tomorrow," Timmy asked. Amie nodded, sadly. Timmy responded, sadly, "I'm going to miss you, Am."

"I'm going to miss you too," Amie responded, also sad. The two best friends hugged each other and Timmy didn't want to let go. He just wanted to stay with his best friend as long as he could. "Timmy," Amie said, "I know you're going to miss me but you can let go of me now."

Timmy complied, knowing that she was right. He let go of her, sadly. That's when Amie decided to do something. "Timmy," Amie asked, "If I ask you to remember something, would you?" "Sure," Timmy answered.

Amie placed Timmy on a park bench and sat down next to him. She took his hand and said, "Timmy Turner, you are the greatest friend I've ever had in a short amount of time. And I'm going to miss you and the times that we've shared. But, one day, we're going to have to say goodbye for good.

"It might not be tomorrow but it might be some day soon. And here's what I want you to do, Timmy Turner." She paused and added, a little sad, "I want you to try and remember me and the times we had."

Timmy's eyes shined. He responded, instantly hugging his best friend, "Yes, yes. I promise. I promise to remember you, Amie Kuhn." Amie smiled, relieved. That's all she wanted to hear from her best friend. "I swear, Amie," Timmy promised, "I will NEVER forget you."

* * *

><p>"So, Timmy's planning to make this his secret wish," Matt asked the fairies. "That's right," Wanda answered. "We've got to do something," Matt responded, "We can't let him do this." "But, Matt," Wanda protested. She stopped the minute she was going to say something.<p>

Matt put up his left hand and said, "Save it, I know. I'm not supposed to exist." "That's not what I was going to say," Wanda tried to say but Matt stopped her. He said, "Wanda, this isn't a court room. You don't have to appeal to me."

Cosmo perked up at this and asked, "Why is Matt saying we are in a bowling alley?" Matt rolled his eyes and answered, "We're not in a bowling alley, Cosmoron. We have to save Timmy from making a mistake that he might regret later!" Matt then got a great idea. "And I think I know how," he added, with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Lawton: Oh no...<em>

_Phineas: This can't be good._

_Amie: You said it, Phineas._

_Timmy: If your twin, he's as smart as you._

_Trixie: Too true._

_Isabella: And how._

_Timmy and Phineas: Well, please r & r!_

_Trixie and Isabella: And think outside of the box!_

_Amie and Lawton: And from our family to yours, Happy Thanksgiving!_


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day; Sam, Daniel, Matt, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Perry, Buford, Adyson, Ginger, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, Coltrane, Stacy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were getting ready for the party.

Timmy arranged things so that Lawton would keep Amie busy while they were getting ready. Timmy remembered that in this timeline, during Amie _and_ Matt's birthday decidation piece, Daniel and Sam kept them busy.

Timmy was impressed how quickly he was re-learning things in this timeline. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were getting worried about him though but they knew that Matt's plan would get things back to normal. At least they hoped so...

* * *

><p>Amie was now in her captain's uniform and walking down the street with Lawton Blake. Lawton nervously looked at this beautiful girl in uniform. She was so beautiful and so brave. Lawton stammered, "S-so, um, you're leaving today?" "Affirmative," Amie answered, sadly.<p>

"Man, this isn't right," Lawton responded, "I've just met you and I feel like I've known you all of my life." "Same here, solider," Amie responded. Lawton shot her a look as Amie recovered, "I mean; me too."

Lawton laughed at this and asked, "So, is it weird being a twin?" "You have no idea," Amie answered, "But at least no one gets us mixed up." Lawton laughed at this and then thought of Timmy. He asked, "And what of Timmy?"

Amie stopped in her tracks as her heart started to pound. Timmy! He had been acting so weird lately and she hadn't had the chance to see what was wrong. She had been too worried about the future that was in store of their friendship, if she returned home safely after this last tour.

"Timmy," Amie answered, "Oh gosh! He's been acting so weird lately! And I haven't had the chance to see what was wrong." "Why not," Lawton asked. "No time to explain, solider," Amie answered, getting into gear, "I've got to see him!"

But before she could go off towards the party, Dr. Doofenshmirtz showed up and captured her. "Amie," Lawton yelled. "What in the world is going on here," Amie wondered. "There's NO way I'm letting you return to your unit, Captain Kuhn," Dr. Doofenshmirtz commmented as he escaped.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, Timmy noticed that Lawton and Amie were running late. <em>'Maybe that's a good sign,'<em> Timmy thought to himself, with a smile. That's when Lawton ran in, breathless. _'Or maybe not,'_ Timmy added in his mind. "Lawton, what are you doing here," Sam asked.

"And where's my sister," Matt asked, worried. "He's got her," Lawton answered, breathless. "Who's got her," Phineas asked. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Lawton answered. Everyone gasped at this news. Daniel started to say, "Oh, you know what I'm going to do to that..."

"Kids in the room," Wanda warned. "And small minded fairies," added Cosmo. "Poof, poof," Poof said, making his presence known. "We've got to save her," Isabella declared. "You're right," Ferb added. "Yeah, let's go," said Gretchen.

"Wait," Timmy and Lawton said, in unison. That got everyone's attention. Lawton responded, "I'm going after her. She's my girlfriend, er, friend. And I'm going to save her!" That's when Lawton rushed out of the door. "No," Timmy yelled. He added, under his breath, "He doesn't have the Keyblade..."

"Keyblade," Sam asked, confused. "What are you talking about," Daniel also asked. "Long story," Timmy answered. He turned to his fairies. He admitted, "Okay, I was WAY off about this timeline! I don't want Lawton to get hurt or Amie!"

He paused and added, "She's my best friend. No, she's like my sister and I'm not letting this happen!" He wished, "I wish things were back to normal and that we didn't remember anything!" Cosmo and Wanda happily waved their wands and with a _'poof'_, Timmy returned back to his timeline.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: FINALLY!<em>

_Lawton: You said it!_

_Timmy: Sorry guys..._

_Phineas: And you're the one with the forth dimensional sense!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy _'poofed'_ into Amie's house. His mind was a bit of a blank. Why did wish himself here again? He quickly remembered when he heard a gasp. He spun around and there was Amie June Kuhn, his best real world friend. "Timmy," Amie gasped.

Timmy's face brightened when he saw her and the weak Ranee Kuhn behind her. Almost instantly, Timmy hugged his best friend tightly. Amie was surprised by this but what surprised her more was Timmy...crying. But they were tears of joy and not of sorrow.

"Timmy," Amie asked, "What's the matter?" Timmy stammered, "I-I have no idea. I'm just glad to see you." Timmy hugged her even more, surprising Amie even further. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof floated over as Amie asked the fairies, "Do you guys know what's wrong with Timmy?"

"Not a clue, Amie," Wanda confessed, completely forgetting Timmy's wish. "Maybe he missed you and the awesome weenies you make," Cosmo responded, in his usual silly tone. Poof rolled his eyes and just said, "Poof, poof."

Timmy FINALLY let go of Amie after holding her for so long. Timmy told her, "I don't know why I'm so happy to see you. I just am." Amie ran her fingers through Timmy's brown hair in an effort to calm him down.

Timmy just kept crying happily. He didn't know why nor did he care. He was just SO happy to be here with his best, no, his sister, Amie Kuhn. Finally, he cried himself to sleep...right in Amie's arms. Amie smiled at this, picked him up, and put the small boy in her room to sleep off...whatever it was that was wrong with him.

As soon as she left the room; she asked the fairies, "What's wrong with Timmy, guys? Did he go time diving with Doc again?" Wanda answered, the timeline catching up with her, "Well, Francis was giving him a wedgie so he thought he wish himself out of there before it got worse..."

"Thanks for sharing," Amie grimaced. She paused and asked, "But why was he so happy to see me?" "No idea," Cosmo answered, truthfully. "Poof, poof," Poof added. "It's drawing a blank with me too," Wanda confessed, just as confused.

Amie shrugged and told the fairies, "Well, he can stay until he's feeling better. It's been a bad day all around." The fairies followed her back out into the living room as Timmy slept peacefully in Amie's room. He never felt so safe...and loved.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Timmy decided to stay for dinner. Having a sit down dinner with an actual family was just what he needed and just what the doctor ordered. Ricky turned to Timmy and asked, "So, Amie told me that Francis gave you a wedgie. Aren't you EVER going to stand up to him?"<p>

"I did once but that really didn't help matters much," Timmy answered, smiling a bit. Amie smiled at him and responded, "Yeah and Tootie was all over you like stink on a skunk." "You had to remind me of that," Timmy asked, laughing a bit.

Amie laughed at this as well as Ricky looked on, smiling at the two. He was impressed with their friendship and how well they got along. He just wished that Timmy could stick around longer than six years. He knew that the two of them going their separate ways was going to change a lot of things.

The fairies _'poofed'_ out, leaving the them alone. Amie asked Timmy, "So are you and Trixie having a date Friday or not?" "Yeah so I'm going to leave early," Timmy answered, "If that's okay." "Yeah," Amie responded, "That's fine by me."

"What about you and Lawton," Timmy asked. "We're also going out on Friday," Amie answered, "So, you're not the only one that has to leave early." "I kind of figured that," Timmy cracked. To this, Amie stuck out her tongue. Timmy pretended to look her but they laughed it up. Ricky smiled at this.

Timmy and Amie stayed up all night long, just talking and laughing. Eventually, the two best friends crashed on the couch. Timmy was sound asleep on Amie's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Amie just held him there, smiling at him. And eventually, Amie fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>The fairies were watching this from Fairy World. Wanda commented, not looking in the crystal ball, "I hope that Timmy doesn't get too close to Amie. After all, they are supposed to go their separate ways in six years." "Too late," Cosmo responded, looking through the crystal ball.<p>

Wanda puzzled at this and floated over to the crystal ball. She saw what Cosmo was seeing. Timmy was sound asleep on Amie's chest and Amie was holding him there, also sound asleep. Wanda stated, "Oh, this is awful! Timmy and Amie are getting TOO close!"

"That can't be good," Cosmo responded, "It could mess up Amie's cocktail weenie recipe!" Wanda groaned at this while Poof was confused. Why did they have to say goodbye at all? Couldn't they always be with Timmy and Amie? He just didn't understand...

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Two more chapters and this fic will be done!<em>

_Lawton: That was fast..._

_Timmy: I'll say..._

_Phineas: And what is in the next chapter?_

_Trixie: You'll have to wait and see!_

_Isabella: Please read and review!_

_Cosmo: *in a box* And think outside of the box...and get me out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Six years later..._

A seventeen year old Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner knew that this day was coming. He was SO hating this day. This was the day that he had to say goodbye to his _'sister'_, Amie June Kuhn/Blake. Yes, Amie and Lawton were finally married. Phineas and Timmy were the best men while Isabella and Trixie were the bridesmaids.

Lawton and Amie married about four years ago and had twin children: one boy, Lance, and one girl, Anita. Lawton had agreed to leave them alone so that they may talk in private and be together in this horrible moment in time.

Timmy looked sick to his stomach. His job with the web show was now done. Now, Timmy had to say goodbye to his _'sister'_. He had promised that he wouldn't turn out to be Daniel but here he was...like Daniel. Amie felt like she was fourteen again. She was reminded of the day her and Daniel said goodbye.

She felt so horrible...just like Timmy. "So," Timmy said, sadly. "So," Amie repeated, sounding just as sad as Timmy. Timmy wasn't the type to cry. He did the one day where he had this REALLY bad day six years ago but those were tears of joy. He didn't remember why though. But, he did remember something else...

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Amie said to Timmy, "Timmy Turner, you are the greatest friend I've ever had in a short amount of time. And I'm going to miss you and the times that we've shared. But, one day, we're going to have to say goodbye for good._

_"It might not be tomorrow but it might be some day soon. And here's what I want you to do, Timmy Turner." She paused and added, a little sad, "I want you to try and remember me and the times we had."_

_Timmy's eyes had shined after she had said that. They were so close and just like brother and sister. He responded, instantly hugging his best friend, "Yes, yes. I promise. I promise to remember you, Amie Kuhn."_

_He remembered Amie smiling, relieved. He knew that's all she wanted to hear from her best friend. "I swear, Amie," Timmy remembered that he promised, "I will NEVER forget you."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Timmy didn't want to cry but he was SO close to crying his eyes out. Amie looked the same way. Her emotions and her past were catching up with her. Timmy had to do something...but what? That's when he had an idea.<p>

Timmy started to sing. He started to sing, _"I close my eyes and I can see the day we met."_ Amie perked up. She knew this song so well. She picked up where he left off. She sang, _"And it seems like we've always been together."_

Timmy sang, _"Right by my side, do anything."_ Amie sang, _"You're a part of my life. I'll always remember."_ They sang, in a beautiful unison, _"The time has come. It's for the best, I know it is. The time has come. It's come. It's come. It's time we said...goodbye."_

Timmy and Amie stopped singing and finally after staring at each other for so long after the song, Timmy hugged Amie with his emotions surfacing. His body was shaking and he was finally crying his eyes out.

_'That would've been me in the next few seconds,'_ Amie thought to herself. Amie knelt down (seeing that she was still four inches taller him) and held the crying teen in her arms. Amie ran her fingers through Timmy's brown hair, in an effort to get him to calm down.

Timmy was still crying but he had to admit, having Amie run her fingers through his hair felt rather calming. But, he felt Amie shaking and crying as well. And he thought HE could hold HIS emotions back... He decided to return the favor and ran his fingers through Amie's brown hair, in an effort to get her to calm down.

Amie was also still crying but she had to admit, Timmy learned fast! And having Timmy run his fingers through her hair felt rather calming. _'Gosh, I'm going to miss this kid,'_ Amie thought to herself. _'Gosh, I'm going to miss her,'_ Timmy thought at the same time. But he had to wonder...

His wondering had to stop when he heard an _'atomic poof'_. Timmy knew it was Jorgen Von Strangle and just clang onto Amie more. Amie clang onto Timmy more but the hug was forced apart after Jorgen had _'poofed'_ Timmy away...

Amie finally saw that she was alone and she wanted to scream and have Canada complain. But, instead, she grabbed herself in a failing attempt to calm herself down. Lawton came over, seeing the whole thing and brought her close to him.

Amie buried her head into Lawton's chest and continued to cry. Lawton confronted her as he felt the same way about Phineas Flynn, his best friend, er, _'brother'_. They both knew that they would NEVER see Phineas Michael Flynn and Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Hang on because the last chapter is coming up tonight!<em>

_Lawton: Already? Dang! That's quick!_

_Timmy: You said it!_

_Phineas: And how!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sixteen years later..._

Timmy and Phineas' future were bright and now technologically advance, mostly thanks to A.J. and Ferb. A.J., Chester, Phillip, Remy, Timmy, Phineas, and Ferb were all happily married and had children of their own. A.J. was married to a girl named Alicia Grey and they had two children: B.J. and Harmony.

B.J. was an exact double of A.J. at age eleven only he has hair. Harmony was an exact double of Alicia at age eleven only her hair was curly. Chester was married to Tootie and they also had two children: Travis and Ivory. Travis was a copy of Chester at age eleven but had dark hair instead.

Ivory was a copy of Tootie at age eleven but had blonde hair instead. Remy was married to Veronica and they also had two children: Roderick and Daphne. Roderick was practically a copy of Remy at age eleven but had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes.

Daphne was also a copy of Veronica at age eleven but also had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes like her older twin brother. Phillip was married to Rachel and they also had children: Sam and Sara. Sam was a copy of Phillip at age eleven but had blonde hair instead.

Sara was a copy of Rachel at age eleven but had sandy hair instead. Like their parents, they also had island spirits and island magic. Phineas was married to Isabella and they had one child: Marie. Marie looks a lot like both Phineas and Isabella. She has red hair, a yellow bow, wearing an orange dress, and orange shoes.

Ferb was married to Gretchen and they also had one child: Thomas. Thomas looks a lot like both Ferb and Gretchen. He has brown hair, wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. Most of his childhood was something Timmy would never forget. But, Timmy felt something, no, someone was missing.

He knew how hard they had worked to be fairy protectors but it had payed off. Juandissimo was assigned to Roderick. Cassie was assigned to Daphne. Roger was assigned to Travis. Poof was assigned to Ivory. Lionel was assigned to B.J. Iris was assigned to Harmony.

Cosmo and Wanda were assigned to Timmy kids much to his heart's delight. But, Timmy was still unhappy and he couldn't figure out why. Anyways, Timmy had collected the mail and to his dismay, it was mostly bills. He hated bills back in the past and even now!

_'When did I turn into my father,'_ Timmy thought to himself with a giggle. Just then, his two eleven year old fraternal twins came in. The one was his son: Tom _"Tommy"_ Marty Turner and the other was his daughter: Tam _"Tammy"_ Annie Turner. Tommy was a copy of Timmy but he had black hair. Tammy was a copy of Trixie but had brown hair.

Tommy showed Timmy his time capsule that he had buried out in the background at least thirty-one years ago. Tammy asked him what it was and Timmy answered that it was his time capsule that Timmy had buried out there a long time ago.

Timmy found the picture that he was looking for. Timmy looked at the picture and to his heart's delight; Cosmo and Wanda were there in the fishbowl behind him. But there was another picture. This picture featured him at the age of eleven with a pretty woman.

This woman had short brown hair, green eyes hidden behind her glasses, wearing a purple sweater, black pants, and white sneakers. Timmy's mind was drawing a little bit of a blank until he looked on that back of the picture.

Timmy saw the name of this woman...Amie June Kuhn, AK1028. Timmy's heart was pounding faster that the De Lorean going up to 88 MPH. He remembered his real world best friend, his _'sister'_! He kept his promise to her and his older self from that _'cross time'_!

Timmy wanted to cry out of joy and happiness to his discovery but he had to play dumb. He couldn't risk it at least not around the kids or Trixie. If they knew that he had remembered, Jorgen would get word of it.

Timmy just stuffed the picture in his top pocket, told the kids that he had to go to work, and let the Vicky bot come in to watch the kids. Timmy went off to work with Tommy and Tammy yelling, "NO! TAKE US WITH YOU!"

Timmy tried desperately not to smile at the irony of it all but it eventually got to him. He smiled at the irony of it all. Timmy knew he couldn't very well tell Tommy and Tammy the truth because he didn't want them to lose Cosmo and Wanda.

But as Timmy got in he car, he could've sworn that he saw a vision of his other self from that _'cross time'_ smiling back at him. Timmy smiled back at him and whispered, "Thanks for the heads up and I hope everyone forgave us both." He responded; his voice and image fading, _"That they did, Timmy. That they did." _

As soon as the vision was gone, Timmy took out the picture of him and Amie again. His eyes filled up with tears...and determination. He vowed right then to find a way back to his sister. And he knew just the person to see...

* * *

><p>Timmy had drove all the way to Danville to see his best friend there, Phineas Flynn. If he was lucky, Phineas would remember Lawton. And Lawton meant one thing...Amie. Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Gretchen agreed to meet with him, not knowing what was on his mind.<p>

Timmy confessed, "Guys, I...I remember Amie Blake." Everyone gasped as Phineas asked, "Are you sure?" "I'm positive, Phineas," Timmy answered, taking out the picture, "I even remember the day this picture was taken."

Phineas took it and sighed. He remembered too. That picture was taken right after their adventure in the Null Void with Ben, Alex, Amie, and Lawton. "Phineas," Timmy softly, "How is she?" Isabella answered, "She's doing fine. Her, Lawton, Lance, and Anita are all doing fine."

Timmy bit his lower lip and asked, "And is she healthy?" Ferb perked up at this as he knew what Timmy was trying to find out. Ferb answered, "Yes, Timmy. She had lost the gene years ago." "Thank goodness," Timmy mumbled.

Gretchen asked, "Did you want to see her?" "More than anything," Timmy answered, jumping up at his chance. But then his heart fell. He bit his lower lip again and asked, "But, does she remember me?" "Just like Daniel," Phineas answered, "Only difference is, someone was telling her about you."

Timmy perked up at this as Phineas smiled at his pink hated friend. Timmy smiled back and responded, "I owe you one." "Yes, yes you do," Phineas shot back as Timmy shot him a look. After that, Phineas fired up the transporter.

Timmy asked, "Aren't you coming with me?" "You need to see her," Phineas answered, "I'll just let Lawton know that you're coming." Timmy nodded as he stepped through the porthole and into the real world.

* * *

><p>Lawton Blake was spending the morning with his beautiful wife, Amie, and his two children: Lance and Anita. Lance looked like him when he was sixteen. Anita also looked like Amie when she was sixteen. Lawton and Amie had a bit of gray in their hair but other than that, they had not changed.<p>

But, Amie was in a world of her own. Anita asked her father, "Dad, what's the matter with Mom?" "Yeah," Lance added, "She is in a world of her own." Lawton responded, "Kids, she'll be okay. She's just missing that friend I was telling you about."

Lance and Anita perked up and knew what their father was talking about. He was talking about... Just then, the phone rang. "I've got it," Lawton told his family. He answered the phone and said, "Hello, Blake residents."

"Lawton, it's me, Phineas," said Phineas, "Don't say anything to Amie but Timmy is on his way! He remembers! He remembers, Lawton! He is on his way to see Amie!" Lawton brightened. This could make Amie's day. "You've got it, buddy," Lawton responded, "I won't say a thing."

With that, Lawton hung up and Amie snapped out of it. "Who was that, Lawt," Amie asked, still a little dazed. "Oh, just Phineas," Lawton answered, "Nothing to be worried about, Ames." Amie started to say, "Well, I've got to get..."

That's when the roof blew open...and there was Anti-Cosmo! Anti-Cosmo cackled and grabbed Amie. "Amie," Lawton yelled. "Lawton," Amie also yelled. With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo and Amie were gone. Lawton was about to grab the Keyblade but that's when a porthole appeared.

Timmy came threw it and asked, "Amie?" He saw Lawton, Lance, and Anita there. Lance and Anita said, in unison, "Timmy Turner" before totally fainting. Timmy rolled his eyes at this and asked Lawton, "Where is she?"

Lawton looked up and Timmy also looked up. That's when he saw the blew off roof... "A.C.," Timmy asked. "A.C.," Lawton answered. He paused and added, "And I'm going after her." Timmy grabbed his shoulder and defended, "Wait.

"I know Amie better than you do. And this is our chance to reunite. Let me go after her." "But, Timmy," Lawton defended, "You haven't battled A.C. in over 16 years!" "Then I'm due," Timmy responded, heading out.

* * *

><p>Timmy headed straight for Amie's old house and grabbed the stuff that he needed to rescue his sister. He got the magic muffin, the device that Jimmy Neutron invented, and a few other magical things like when he took on Crocker during his fairy anniversary party.<p>

He put on Santa's bag as a cloak and whispered, "Okay. Let's do this." Using the transporter pen and his game buddy, Timmy _'poofed'_ himself to Anti-Fairy World. He had to save the day...and his sister.

* * *

><p>Amie was in Anti-Fairy World, chained up. She groaned, "Ah, irony. So we meet again." Foop stated, "Turner must've remembered you in ordinary for father to even one inch close to you." Amie perked up at this and responded, "Man, if only my island magic could work in a prison setting.<p>

"I bust out of here before Timmy got into too much trouble." A voice responded, whispering, "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bag full of trouble anyways." Amie spun around, knowing that voice. That's when she saw a 33 year old Timmy Turner standing there.

"Timmy," Amie breathed, "Boy, I'm glad to see you." "Dang," Timmy joked, "You've really grown from 27 years of age, Amie." Amie laughed at this and responded, "Timmy, I'm 44 years old now." "And you haven't looked better," Timmy responded, "But you need to use some gray hair removal."

Amie and Timmy both laughed at this. Foop's jaw dropped at this as he asked, "Why are you two acting like this when SHE is in mortal danger?" "Who said that she was a mortal," Timmy questioned. "I am as long as I'm in this dungeon," Amie pointed out.

Timmy got out the Easter Eggs and stated, "Then stand back." "Wait," Amie said. Timmy stopped as Amie took out a butterfly net from her saddle bag. She threw it over Foop. Foop yelled, "HEY!" "Sorry," Amie said, "But I can't have you escaping."

"You have Agent A's saddle bag," Timmy asked, smirking a bit. "How could you tell," Amie questioned, smirking a bit herself. Timmy, still smiling, threw the Easter Eggs at the bars of the cell. Amie ran out and over to him. Quickly using her powers, the two escaped.

* * *

><p>Lawton was worried about Timmy and his wife. He was pacing back and forth. Lance and Anita had recovered and saw their father pacing. Anita told him, "Dad, calm down. I'm sure Mom and Timmy are okay." Lance told his sister, "Shut up. If he keeps going, I'm going to try and knock him down."<p>

"Then he'll knock you down," Anita pointed out. "Oh yeah," Lance groaned. Just then, a porthole opened and out came Amie and Timmy. "Ames," Lawton gushed. "Lawt," Amie gushed but not for long as instantly, his lips were on hers.

Timmy smiled at this while Anita and Lance looked grossed out at this. Timmy just laughed at the sight and as soon as Amie and Lawton were out of their lip lock, Amie went over to Timmy. She commented, "Thanks for saving me, sport."

Timmy's eyes shined when he heard her calling him that again. He had missed that. He gave Amie a lopsided smile as the two best friends had an embrace. Timmy was in tears but they, this time, were tears of joy. "I've missed you, Amie," Timmy whispered.

"I've missed you too," Amie responded, also crying tears of joy. "Well, this story is wrapping up quite nicely," Lawton told them. He paused and asked, "But what are we going to do about the roof?" Amie let go of Timmy, looked up, and saw that the roof was blown off.

Almost immediately, she started to laugh. Soon; Timmy joined her along with Lawton, Lance, and Anita. Everyone started to laugh as they heard Anti-Cosmo yelling, "CURSE YOU, TIMOTHY TURNER AND AMIE BLAKE!"

We fade in and stop when we see the eleven year old Timmy Turner and the twenty one year old Amie Kuhn. Timmy asked Amie, "Isn't that line retired now?" Amie shrugged and answered, "I guess not..." We fade in on them as we flash two cartoon words: THE END!

* * *

><p><em>Amie: That's the end of this story!<em>

_Lawton: Let us know if you want more Timmy and Amie friendship pieces!_

_Timmy: Or more Lawton and Phineas friendship pieces!_

_Phineas: Or more Lawton and Amie romance pieces!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside of the box!_


End file.
